


can't believe you're mine

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [13]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just some soft fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You look perfect.” Joe reassures, pecking his lips with a wide smile.David swats at his arm, rolling his eyes. “Shut up,” he mutters, but he’s smiling too.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Series: fluffy february fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Kudos: 22





	can't believe you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I fancied some soft webgott so I tried... probably ooc because I rarely write or read this pairing but *shrugs*

David steps out of the adjoined bathroom, smoothing down the front of his suit before looking up to meet Joe’s gaze across the room. Joe swears he melts on the spot, bent over the edge of the bed as he pulls his socks on, locking eyes with those baby blues he could quite happily stare into for hours on end.

“Fuck,” he says without thinking, forgetting his own state of undress as he stands up. David frowns, head tilting to the side as he checks himself out in the mirror to his left.

“What? Did I not do the tie right?”

Joe chuckles, coming to a stop in front of David and smiling warmly. He reaches out to straighten the back of his shirt collar before cupping his jaw and pulling him down slightly. Their noses brush together and David sighs happily.

“You look perfect.” Joe reassures, pecking his lips with a wide smile. “I can’t believe I got to marry you.”

David swats at his arm, rolling his eyes. “Shut up,” he mutters, but he’s smiling too, “acting like you’re not the hottest thing to grace this Earth.” Joe sticks his tongue out childishly, turning to tuck his shirt in and check in the mirror that it’s straight.

“Stop being modest.” he says, scouring the shelf of ties for one that would match his off-white shirt. David steps up behind him, his warm a welcome presence that Joe gladly leans into. He rests a hand on Joe’s waist as he stretches over Joe’s shoulder to grab a tie. It’s a pale blue, oddly similar to David’s eyes, and Joe can’t help but laugh as David drapes it around his neck. “Blue? Really?”

David shrugs, unable to hide his smirk. “Suits you.” he murmurs, dropping a soft kiss to the dip of Joe’s throat and pulling away. His hand lingers on his waist, fingers warm through the thin material of Joe’s shirt, and that all-too-familiar swoop in his chest returns as he realises David doesn’t want to step away completely.

Tying his tie, Joe grabs his jacket from where he’d slung it over the end of the bed and slips it on. He turns to smile up at David, pulling him in by his hand until he can press their lips together in a sweet kiss. David falls pliant under his touch, melting into him and grappling at his hips to keep him close.

When they pull away, they’re both a bit breathless. David plants a wet kiss to the tip of Joe’s nose and Joe sways forward with, what he bets is, a dopey smile on his face.

“C’mon,” David says, “we’re gonna be late for the dinner.”

Joe sighs, the idea of spending their night at a charity dinner making small talk not as appealing as that of snuggling on the couch with his husband. However, he _does_ get to show off said, utterly gorgeous, husband and that’s not so bad of a thought.

As though reading his mind, David rolls his eyes and grabs his wrist to pull him out of their bedroom. “No PDA. It’s a _formal_ event.” he stresses, but Joe can tell he’s not being serious; the chances of David turning down Joe parading him around the hall with smug pride and kissing him in front of anyone that turns their nose up at them are slim. They both know that.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
